This disclosure relates to an information processing method, an apparatus, and a system for executing the information processing method.
In “Facebook Mark Zuckerberg Social VR Demo OC3 Oculus Connect 3 Keynote”, [online], Oct. 6, 2016, VRvibe [retrieved on Dec. 5, 2016], Internet <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NCpNKLXovtE>, there is described a technology for operating, in a virtual space shared by a plurality of users, an avatar (player character) associated with each user based on operation by each user. With this technology, the plurality of users is provided with chat (hereinafter referred to as “VR chat”) capabilities in the shared virtual space.